That Fuzzy Feeling
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Oh the fluff. Something warm and fuzzy comes between Jeff and Lita Please R&R Trust me, if you love Jeff and Lita, this is your fic FIN


Title: That Fuzzy Feeling  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: Jeff does something nice for Lita ... something really sweet. How will Lita react?  
  
Pairing: Jeff/Lita  
  
Disclaimer: Jeff and Lita belong to themselves and not to me. This story is entirely fictional.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Archiving: Please do so. Just let me know  
  
+++  
  
Jeff Hardy knelt down on the floor of the pet shop, right next to Lita and looking into the cage. "What are you looking at, Baby?"  
  
Lita pointed. "That little white rabbit lying back there in the corner."  
  
Jeff smiled, raking his blue hair out of his face. "Oh, he's cute."  
  
"Yeah he is." Lita leaned closer to the cage. "Hey, sweetie." She cooed. "Hey there." The rabbit, tiny and ever so small, lifted its head, though it seemed to struggle.  
  
Jeff chuckled. "You never coo at me like that."  
  
She shot a look back over her shoulder. "Well if you were as cute as this little guy, then I would."  
  
Dramatically, he brought a hand to his chest, his mouth agape in mock horror. "Lita ... how could you?" Then he smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said with a smile then grabbed his hand, looking back into the cage. "He's so cute but ... he looks well ... sad."  
  
"He's sick."  
  
Lita and Jeff jumped and one of the workers knelt down with them. A young girl, early twenties, piercings straight up the ears, play but pretty. More concerned, Lita asked. "Sick? What do you mean, sick?"  
  
The young girl shrugged. "I don't know. He was the runt of his litter and then he just got so sick. He's on antibiotics and he just got his last shot at the vet. He's just not getting better like we hoped. We can't give him the attention he needs and nobody ever likes to take a sick animal. Too attached and if the poor thing doesn't make it ... but he's so sweet and affectionate when he has the strength."  
  
Lita clutched at Jeff's hand. "Oh my God, that's so sad. If I wasn't on the road all the time, I'd take him. Just to give him that personal love and affection that would make him feel good." With a depressed sigh, she stood. "I have to go pick up some food for Mason."  
  
Lita walked to the other side of the store, hoisting up a big bag of puppy food then walking back. Surprised at what she saw, she stopped. Jeff sat on his knees, cradling that little rabbit in his strong arms, rocking slightly. Her lips tweaked in a smile, her heart beaming at the tenderness he was displaying.  
  
Jeff scratched the rabbit's head. "I want to take him." He looked up at the girl. "To take him home with me. She ... Lita ... she fell in love with him. I know it; she had the same look in her eye that she had when she first saw Mason. Mason is the dog she has now. And it was that same adorable look." He returned his gaze to the tiny rabbit. "I want to take him home. I'll need everything. Housing, food, everything I'll need to take care of him. And I'll nurse him back to health and he'll be trained and he'll be happy with Witty and Liger and I'm gonna nurse him back and give him to her."  
  
"Of course, sir." The girl smiled.  
  
Jeff lowered his voice. "But not today. Hold him here for me; I'll be back tomorrow. I want to surprise her and get him fully recovered and then surprise her. I want to do that for her ... for this little guy." He rocked the little rabbit as it actually coughed. "Shhh ... it's ok, little guy. I'm gonna take good care of you. Can you have that all ready for me?"  
  
A bigger warmer smile on the girl's face. "Yes, sir. That's so sweet of you."  
  
Jeff chuckled, handing the rabbit back. "Well, I love her that much. She's my world. Plus this poor thing deserves all the attention I can give him."  
  
The girl cradled the tiny rabbit, pure white with black boots and a black crest on the top of his head. "He really is a sweet rabbit."  
  
"Hey, Baby." Lita said, walking towards the two. "What are you up to?"  
  
He reacted nonchalant. "Nothing. I was just playing with our little buddy."  
  
"Oh, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, honey." And he took the big bag of food from her so she didn't have to carry it. He wrapped his other arm around her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Let's go."  
  
+++  
  
It had been a month. One month since Jeff said he'd take that rabbit and Lita hadn't seen the little fuzz ball. Never seen nor heard. Jeff hadn't spoke or even remotely hinted that he was nursing anything. So she was confused as he held her hand, leading her downstairs to the den in his basement.  
  
Once downstairs, she glanced around. Nothing different. Jeff took her in his arms, hugging her close. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"I have a surprise for you too." Lita cooed, tickling her fingers up to play with his ear. "Guess what it is?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied with a lazy smile. "Tell me."  
  
"What if I want to tease you?" And she ran her fingers down his neck, chest then slipping her hands under his shirt to feel the rough skin of his abs.  
  
Jeff chuckled, grabbing the hem of his T-shirt and pulling it over his head. "If this is your idea of teasing, then tease away."  
  
She loved the feel of him. His skin so rough and worn ... maybe from too much sun, he did love to be outside, shirtless and he worked with his hands a lot. Just building things outside with the harsh elements toughening his skin. She liked him rugged, like what she imagined one of those stable boys from the nineteenth century probably felt like.  
  
"So ..." he licked his lips as she ran her hands up his chest. "See something you like?"  
  
"Oh yes." She breathed, placing a soft kiss at the center of his chest.  
  
"Can I show you something?" Jeff asked, and he motioned for her to sit on the floor, the carpet soft and comfortable. He sat down across from her, searching around the room. "Skittles? Where are you? Come here." And he cooed and kissed his call.  
  
Lita watched, curious and her eyes widened when that tiny white rabbit with the black boots hopped out from around the couch. Jeff smiled warmly as the rabbit crawled into his lap and pawed at his chest. A tear in her eye, Lita smiled as Jeff gently lifted the rabbit, cradling him.  
  
"Remember him?" Jeff asked, shyly. "He's all better. I ... I knew you were on the road and I'm not so ... I ... well, watch what he can do." He lifted the rabbit towards him, whispering. "See that pretty lady." The rabbit looked around. "Right over there ... see her?" And the rabbit looked to Lita. "Yeah, there she is. See her. Go give her a kiss. Kisses. Give her a kiss for me." The rabbit licked Jeff's chin.  
  
Lita giggled, raking her red hair from her eyes.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. "Not me ... her. Ready? Go on, go get her. Go get her." The rabbit wiggled out of his grasp, leaping to the floor and hopping to Lita. Then the rabbit turned, looking almost confused. Jeff smiled. "Go on. Give her a kiss. Give her a kiss for me."  
  
The rabbit paused a few more moments looking to Lita then back to Jeff then at Lita. Skittles crawled into her lap, scratching at her shirt and clawing his way up her chest. Shocked, Lita cupped the rabbit's bottom, lifting him up. The rabbit snuggled into her chest a moment then leaned up, a tiny pink tongue sticking out and licking her chin.  
  
Awestruck, overwhelmed, Lita looked at Jeff, the Hardy only smiling lovingly. "He's yours." Jeff breathed.  
  
She shook her head. "No, baby. He's not. He's yours." And with the most loving care, she put the rabbit down. Skittles hopped to Jeff, pouncing on the man's chest. Jeff fell back, playing along as the rabbit jumped up and down on his chest a few times then plopped down, lying on its side on Jeff's abs.  
  
Lita laughed. "Oh my God, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life."  
  
Jeff patted the little rabbit gently, his fingers brushing the bunny's sides with greatest affection. "Can't I be the cutest thing you've ever seen?"  
  
The most adoring smile spread onto her face. "You're the sweetest man I've ever known."  
  
Jeff's eyes locked on hers and then the rabbit sat straight up on his chest, his little front paws pulled against his furry chest. And Skittles focused across the room, his nose twitching.  
  
Lita furrowed her brow. "What is it?"  
  
Jeff smiled. "He sees Witty." Jeff turned warm eyes onto Lita. "Skittles and Witty have been like the best of friends. Almost inseparable. Watch." Jeff stroked the rabbit's back. "Do you see Witty?" At the mention of his friend, the rabbit's ears perked. "Where's Witty? I see him. Right over there. Go get him. Go on. Go get him."  
  
Skittles leapt off Jeff's chest, racing across the floor to chase the little prairie dog. The two critters charged into the next room with their game.  
  
Jeff put his hands under his head, stretching out. "I've woken up in the middle of the night to those two sleeping next to each other. It is really the cutest thing. But I uh ... I got him for you."  
  
"He belongs here." Lita said, crawling towards him. "I heard you, you know."  
  
Confused, Jeff cocked his head. "Heard what?"  
  
"You." She answered, laying at his side and resting her head on his chest to look up at him. "In the pet store, when you said you wanted to take Skittles."  
  
He blushed, averting his eyes. "You did?"  
  
She pushed up towards him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him softly. "You are the most gentle, sweetest man I've ever known." She kissed his lips a few more times. "God, I love you, you wonderful wonderful man."  
  
"You think I'm wonderful?" his voice insecure.  
  
"Yeah, Baby. I do." She cooed, stroking his cheek.  
  
"Well I think you're wonderful too." He wrapped his arms around her, flipping her onto her back and hovering over her with a sexy smile. "And I'm gonna show you that I can be amazing too."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I can be pretty damn amazing, if I may say so." She pulled him flush on top of her, his hot heavy weight so comfortable, his mouth just over hers. "Jeff?"  
  
"Don't worry." He reassured. "I have everything under control." And his lips gently kissed hers.  
  
"Jeff wait." She panted, her heart already racing from the feel of only his lips. "Tell me ... you love me. I need to ... hear it. Please."  
  
"I love you, Baby." Jeff breathed. "I love you so much, you're everything in the world to me." Hearing her choked breath, feeling the tears on her cheeks, he gently kissed away those drops, then placed a tender kiss on each of her eyelids. "My Darlin, I love you." A soft kiss on her lips. "I need you." Another soft kiss. "My beautiful Baby Doll."  
  
Lita sighed, reaching up to brush the hair from his eyes. "Beautiful?"  
  
"Absolutely." He breathed. "Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, voluptuous, mouth watering, goddess ..."  
  
Tears in her eyes, Lita cupped the back of his head. "Oh God, Jeff." She cut off anything else he would say and crushed their mouths together, trying to put all her love and passion into this single embrace. To show him how moved she was by his words. Running her hands over his back, she eventually dug her nails into the flesh, his hips lurching with the stimulus. And she couldn't contain her moan at the feeling of his growing reaction to her.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, he stopped. Controlling herself, she licked her lips, her eyes fluttering open. "Wha ... Why'd you stop, Baby?" She whimpered with need. Then noticed he was looking off to the side. She looked too.  
  
And there, not a few feet away, sat Witty and Skittles, simply staring. Jeff's brow rose as he cleared his throat. The two animals looked at each other then back to Jeff, each cocking their heads as if confused and intrigued. Jeff sighed. "Guys, come on, I'm a little busy right now. You know, so can you two kinda get out so I can have some privacy?"  
  
The two animals looked at each other ... back to Jeff and they stared at Jeff.  
  
Jeff licked his lips. "Come on guys, just a little private time with my girl. Please?" The animals shared a look then hopped off. He watched them slowly move up the stairs and then stop, looking through the rails, and seemingly quite pitiful at that. Jeff cleared his throat again. And the two critters continued up the stairs and left the humans alone. Jeff looked back down at Lita.  
  
Lita couldn't wipe the look of shock off her face. "I cannot believe what I just saw. Regular Dr. Doolittle."  
  
"Can't I be Don Juan instead?"  
  
"I don't think Don Juan talked to the animals."  
  
"No." Then Jeff smiled that sexy smile. "But he was the greatest lover ever. And you know ... I think I'm ready to surpass him in that category."  
  
Lita cocked a brow. "Oh really. Well I had better be the only one benefiting from that."  
  
Jeff pressed his hips into hers, loving how her eyes fluttered at the feel. "All this ... all of me ... it's all yours. I'm ... all yours."  
  
"Is that all I get?" she teased.  
  
"Honey, with me ... you've bit off far more than you could chew."  
  
She leaned up, taking his lower lips gently in her teeth, tugging and teasing lightly a few times. He trembled and she only smiled, her voice deep and husky. "Then prove it."  
  
And Jeff did not hesitate to capture her lips.  
  
*** Here's some Jeff/Lita just to prove this muse hasn't died. Sweet, and furry ... gotta love furry. Read Review let me know what you think. *** 


End file.
